A touch screen enabled system allows a user to control various aspects of the system by touch or gestures on the screen. For example, a user may interact directly with one or more objects depicted on a display device by touch or gestures that are sensed by a touch sensor. The touch sensor typically includes a conductive pattern disposed on a substrate configured to sense touch. Touch screens are commonly used in consumer, commercial, and industrial systems.